Gate to Hell
by FreaksLikeUS
Summary: Sam accidentally goes back to the events of the Holocaust in 1941. Bumblebee is sent to retrieve him.


Warning: This fic is rated M for violence, and contains dark events that happened in the Holocaust. Do not read if this content is offensive to you. No flames, but constructive critisism is very wanted and needed. Also, there is a little fluff between Sam and Bumblebee, but nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. :c

Pairings: SamxBumblebee

Summary: Sam accidentally goes back in time to the events of the Holocaust in 1941. Bumblebee is sent to retrieve him.

Gate to Hell

It was a rather boring day at the Autobot base. Sam Witwicky was in his freshman year at college and was doing fairly well in his classes. He was visiting the Autobot base for Christmas break to spend time with the Autobots. Unfortunately, Sam wasn't spending as much time with his friends as he had hoped, for the majority of them were on a mission in Africa. They had been there for a few days already and were due to return tomorrow morning, much to Sam's relief. In their absence, the young college student decided to do a little exploring around the base.

The Autobot base was huge. It was designed so they could comfortably walk around without hitting their heads on the ceiling. The rooms and hallways were much larger than the ones in normal human houses. It would take hours to explore the entire building. 'Perfect', Sam thought. 'At least it'll give me something to do'. He began walking down one of the long hallways. The first room he came across was filled with weapons the Autobots would sometimes equip before going on missions.

'Oops, I should probably not be in here', thought Sam, edging his way back to the door. 'Ironhide would kill me if he knew I was messing around in his room filled with dangerous weapons'.

The next room Sam ventured into was filled with all kinds of medical high-tech equipment. 'This must be Ratchet's room', Sam thought, observing the collection of wrenches of assorted sizes hanging on the wall.

'Well, I better hurry up if I want to explore the entire base before someone notices I'm missing'.

The next room was a room Sam had never even seen before. There was only one object inside it: A chair surrounded by some more high-tech looking equipment. Among the high-tech equipment was a dial pointing to different dates in time.

'I wonder what this does!', Sam decided to check it out. He sat down in the chair and was unimpressed when nothing happened.

"Hmm. Maybe I'm doing it wrong" Sam pressed the button under the dial, unknowingly making one of the worst regrets of his life.

When Sam stepped out of the time machine, everything was dark. He had no idea where he could be. The one thing he did know though was this wasn't the time he set the dial to. He took a few steps around and then he hit what he thought had to be a wall, but when he reached out he felt a door knob, and realized he had hit a door. It ran through his mind that his probably wasn't a very good idea, but he decided to open the door. Expecting the worse, he walked through the door he saw an older looking wall with some dusty pictures of a small family. He had got transported into a house? Sam didn't understand. Confused, and definitely lost, he walked out of the closet and down the hall. He walked down a flight of stairs and into the living room of the empty house.

'So quiet, so empty, everything almost seems...untouched. But that's not right', he thought as he looked around. And the house looked so different, he knew he had went

back in time of course, but had no idea to where or when. Around the house were some old dark green furniture, an older coffee table, and a doorway that seemed to lead into the kitchen, all covered in dust. On the floor there was a small teddy bear that had looked like a little kid had dropped it in a hurry to rush walked out the door and into the streets of an old town with concrete-tiled streets with no separating lanes. He definitely was not in the Autobot base anymore..Sam started down the empty street filled with old houses and even older looking shops with broken windows and gunshots in the doors. He saw on with bloodstains.

The farther he walked down the road he noticed a little boy in a dark blue coat and a black hat running into a house. He couldn't help but stop. It was as if he was running from something. The streets were so empty, the town was so quiet, and dust blew up and covered the cloudy skies of this forgotten town.

Sam was lost. He had no idea where he was supposed to go. He walked up to this park with a big tree in the middle of it, there was a sign that was written in adifferent language, which made Sam panic.

'If I'm in a different country, how will the Autbots find me? What am I going to do? I should have paid more attention to the dial'.

He heard a noise that sounded like a storm was closing in. As it got closer, it sounded like people marching. Around the corner, a soldier appeared with a rifle in his hand. He shouted something at Sam in a different language, but he just looked at him with a lost look on his face, he was confused. Then before Sam had time toreact the soldier ran up to him and hit him in the head with the gun and knocked him out.

When he woke up he was in the cart of an old train with many other people speaking many other languages. He was surrounded by many people, children, men, andwomen sitting around him in the dark looking terrifed. Looking around, Sam desperately thought to himself,

'Where am I..?'.


End file.
